Journal of a Boy
by Vampire guy1849
Summary: Hi, I'm Re'em. This is my journal on my life. Who knew a pretty girl and some killers could create such a story. first fanfic. no flames, R&R. Rated T or saftey
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I tried my hardest and I hope you like it.**

Hi I'm Re'em my mom bought me this "diary" I call it a journal. I usually write in this just when I am bored but then I think when I grow up my children will ask me to tell them stories like I once asked my dad. I write in this so I will have something to tell them. Something amazing happened at school today, but first I think I should tell you a little about myself. I am 16 years old, I was born in Natanya, Israel then I moved to America. I live with my brother and sister and my mom in Valdez, Alaska. My dad died when I was 12 by a murderer. From then I swore when I'm old enough I will find that murderer and kill him. I am a skinny boy even though I eat 24/7,and I have black hair. I love to play sports. I am on the football team, baseball team and the lacrosse team.

Back to the most amazing thing ever, today at school I met the most amazing girl I ever saw she had beautiful long blond hair, she had the most astonishing eyes. She is in three of my classes. Her eyes are so amazing it even changes colors like from this golden color to this dark blue type of color. Her name is Emily, Emily Cassel. One day I'm talking to my friends Mike and Ian. Mike is not one of those athletic people but still very popular. Ian is an athlete but very nerdy. They are my friends. So that day I told my friends about her and I showed them who she was. They told me to go ask her on a date, but I refused. The bell rang and I quickly went to my fifth period math class where I will see Emily. At math Mrs. Locke decided that it was time to switch seats. I prayed that I would be able to sit next to Emily. Believe it or not I actually am sitting next to her. When Emily came to sit next to me she looked away and started clasping her pencil.

The next day she did it again. In seventh period science I finally got the nerve to ask her on a date. The whole period I wasn't even paying attention to Mr. Liebow, I was thinking how I could ask her. After school Mike asked me if I wanted to go hang out at his house and study for the science test that is on Friday. "um……..no" I think tomorrow would be better" I said barely paying attention to him. Then I realized that when I was thinking how to ask Emily out, Mr. Liebow is giving a test on Friday. Then it hit me I could ask Emily to come and study with me for the science test. I suddenly saw her talking with her friends I started walking her way my hands started sweating. I was so nervous by the time I thought I was half way there I was already there she asked me what do you want in a voice so sweet, so soft but so powerful. Then I spit it out, "Doyouwanttocomehangoutatmyhouseandstudyforthesciencetetest?" I said it so fast she didn't understand me. Confused she asked my "what?" and i ran away. I thought to myself "you dumb ass! why didn't you ask her?" The next day in math she actually looked at me. I wrote a note to her asking her to, come hang out at my place and study. I waited almost the whole freaking period then she finally passed back and it said yes with a little heart next to it.

**Hope you liked the first chapter REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

That night Emily came over. She was wearing a blue shirt with matching wore this eyeliner that made her eyes pop. She told me how much she hated vampire movies. We were studying for the science test

"Do you like Vampire movies?" she asked me randomly

" No I am not a big fan of horror movies" i answered her with a shrug.

She just kept talking about how the legends are so stupid. I caught a glimpse of her eyes. Surprisingly, they were a dark red color. Almost the color of lunges at me, I tried to push her away but she was too strong. Her hands on me were colder than ice. She opened her mouth and she went straight for my neck. I felt her bite my felt odd at first, but then it felt as if i was last thing I saw was a good-looking blonde man, who couldnt be any older than 25. The burn relaxed for a couple of minutes but it came back, claiming over my body. I wished for some one to kill me, yet no one did. Then black out.

When I woke up I wasn't at home. But I felt no more pain. I felt powerful and I could smell everything in the room and outside. I saw every speck of dust, and smelled every scent. My skin was pale, not pale like I-forgot-to-go-to-the-tanning-salon pale, but snow pale. . On the chair next to me there was a newspaper the date said October 28. 3 days after Emily came over. I can barely remember what happened .all I remember is that Emily came over.

Then the blonde haired guy came in the room with 7 other people and he introduced himself and the other 7 people.

"I am Carlisle and "he pointed at a woman that was kind of short and said" this is my wife Esme.

"Then he pointed at a girl who was smiling and looked very happy .she has brown short hair" and that is Alice my daughter. "

Then he pointed at a very big man he was very strong and he was very handsome and said" this is Emmett"

Then he pointed at a boy who looked scared ,happy, and sad all at the same time he also had very crazy hair he said "that is Jasper".

Then he pointed at the most beautiful girl I have ever seen more beautiful than Emily he said" thats Rosalie."

And then he pointed at a very very handsome boy he said" that is Edward"

And last of all He pointed at a girl she was holding Edwards hand .she was pretty" and that is Bella. "

They are all pale like me. "Where am I?" I asked

" This is your new home" said Carlisle.

"What happened?"i asked confused.

"What happened wasEmily was drinking your blood and i saved you before you had died" Carlisle explianed in his cal serene voice."Unfortuantly, i was too late and the venom had already begun to spread" he continued

I was soo confused

"Ok, so, what am i?"

Carlisle sucked in a deep breath " Re'em, You're a vampire"

I didn't believe him at first then I looked at myself and I believed him. Then Esme said you must be very thirsty and I said yes but not for water I felt disgusted by myself but I wanted blood. I asked if I don't want to hurt anyone where do I get blood. Carlisle said animals. But Then Bella blurted out don't you want human blood I said avcorse not Then Carlisle said you have he same power as Bella. You are immune to human blood. Edward said that will make it so much easier. Quickly I jumped up but so quickly that I couldn't see myself. Carlisle said who wants to take Re'em on his first hunting trip


	3. Chapter 3

I asked where could we hunt and Edward pointed outside the window at the woods. I asked how do, I hunt. Emmett said, "are you thirsty?" I said "yes" "so it's natural" he replied

"Shall we go" said Carlisle

, "sure."

"I'll come too" Edward sais, and bella agreed.

When I got out there I started running around so fast it was fast then suddenly I smelt an animal .it was a mountain lion. not an elk, I was sure.

I started running after it and Edward Bella and Carlisle quickly came along. Then I saw it, it knew I was there it tried to run away but I was faster.

I leaped and I landed right on it. I bit it and started sucking, my senses told me that it was dieing but for some reason I didn't care it tasted so good. I wanted more but I told myself I should wait so I did.

Bella told me to pick up that tree and throw it

" I can't do that I'm not strong enough!" i exclaimed " just try it" she replied

I did as I was told and I picked it up. It was so easy I could do it with my one pinky.

"don't get used to it you're a new born so your stronger than other vampires, in about a year you will only be able to pick it up with only one hand"

Then Carlisle heard a noise so did I.

we saw what it was it was wolves but Bella gave a weird look at the wolves and Edward did too, but not like Bella. like a mountain lion looks at his prey. I asked Edward

"why are you looking at the wolves so weirdly they're just wolves" Suddenly one of the wolves turned into a human. I thought that was impossible but I guess not.

"what do you want Jacob?"

" I just wanted to tell you that Sam just died by a killer Vampire probably a newborn" JAcob said, no sadness in his tone.

" you know, we just got a newborn, his name is Re'em, he is right over there" I waved slightly. I still didn't understand anything.

Carlisle said "I guess we aught a head home"

"Thank you for explaining everything to me and telling me what i am, Ill just be heading home now"

I started to run but Bella stopped me

"You can't go home, your part of the family" she said

"But, what about my Mom, wouldn't she be worried? won't she think im dead?"

"They think your dead" edward said softly, but to me it was loud ans clear.

I stared at them for a couple of second, wondering what to do know.

"I-I-I understand," i whispered "Ill just go to my new house then.

As i left Bella, Edward and Carlisle began talking.

"Hey Emmett? What were those wolves?" I asked him because he was the only one who looked happy when i became a vampire, so did jasper, but he was always a mixture of emotions.

"They are werewolves, and their friends with Bella." he told me the whole story about how bella met Edward, and how she became a vampire. Emmett told me how he, Edward, Rosalir, Alice, and Jasper became vampires too. We talked for hours and i noticed that it was close to midnight. At home, i was usuallu exhausted by the time midnight cmae around.

"hey Emmett? WHy aren't I tired?"

"Oh, well, we dont sleep"

Then i heard a high chipper voice call my name. I thought that ment she liked me, but edward said she was always happy.

"I walked over to ALice and she dragged me upstairs.

"Alice, were are we going" i exclaimed

"Im showing you to your new room silly!"

My room was awesome it was huge. It had a computer, a stereo a radio and it was painted in dark blue my favorite color.

"How did you…… "I asked

then I remembered Emmett told me Edward can read minds. I went and knocked on Edwards door.

"Come in" he called.

So I did. I sat down. I have a question to ask you and tell me the truth even though you know I don't want to hear it and I know you what I want to hear. So I asked do you like me coming into the family?"

"yeah, I have a feeling we are going to be good friends"

"Im glad to hear." i said, feeling relieved.


End file.
